Winter update
By watching Mary's stream, the update might come really soon She's really close to being finished! Like REALLY, close. She's making the potions and. Leisure + Tosknir Is done. And she's almost finished with the potions! Knowledge By = Inkyrose678 The winter update has not been released. But it is known that it will come! A developer by the name of "Skai" said it is coming soon, so we might even get it tomorrow. Most likely not, but it will be soon! According to Skai. You can edit it, if you know more info. Put down your username name in the "Editors And Creators" Thing, but please don't mess up the page. This took awhile- It is said by Mary. The Christmas dragon and everything with it is coming when the new world is coming. So, the event may even be in that world. But it is not comfirmed, we just know it's coming with the new world. There will be more info when the update actually releases! (Page Creator - Im10e1nerd011, Original Editors - Inkyrose678 - ExtremeKittenZ16 - RugileRum) (- Editors Now - MaybeBellaBoo -) About the Tosknir, (Ice dragon/Wyvern), it has a wyvern body, with icy spikes. it has ram like horns, and it's mutations are - shoulder armor, under horn ice, chest ice, leg armor, and eyebrow spikes/armor. it is about the size of a wyvern, info gathered through the stream when Ery showed a Roblox avatar next to it. Damage is unknown, HP is either 15,000 or 20,000. it wont be breedable, only tradeable. About the Boss, (Ice demon, named from Mary's (Aka Erythia's) stream, which showed some typing paper that called it an ice demon.) it is a large, armored creature, possibly around the size of a mother. it has tusks similar to the Toskir (ice dragon), and a clubbed, spiked tail with ice spikes going down its back. The damage and HP is known. its HP is 100,000 it's damage is 50 damage, 25% Of the attacks, can stun your dragon to a certain amount of time. It will drop 30 items, Two rare eggs, and potions (25% chance of getting the rares) Possible strategies to kill the boss: (Can still kill it with other dragons, but it will be harder) Number 1 - A lot of Agricos. Agricos, while not doing much melee damage, they have insane bleed which could be useful in this situation. Agricos could dash in, bite it, and run back out. But not try to attack constantly. You would of course need at least one mother. But if you don't have one it is still fine to use Agricos. But to be a bit more careful. Number 2 - A load of mothers. Mothers have insane health, and high damage. they could tank hits while demolishing the boss. That's where a Agricos is not needed, but could be used. They're the best dragon to defeat this boss. And the best tanks so far. Number 3 - both Agricos and mothers. Mothers tank damage and do damage, while Agricos stack up bleed. Well you can make a team, with half being mothers half Agricos. They're both very useful, but you can still kill a boss without having a Agricos and a mother. number 4 - Possibly just doing elemental breath on it. (It's unknown whether this mob is immune to breath damage or not.) It is probably not. Not really confirmed though. And by using elemental breath, you can most likely fly away or dodge the attack easier. Also it depends on how much elemental damage, your dragon does. Info about the leisure map - It is an island, you won't be able to get new dragons, well kind of you will. But it's not really a world people had seen before. By Mary's (Erythia's) Words it's a place to hang out and chill, you have to be level 10 or above to access it. It is also and auctioning place. To auction dragons you have. You don't have to auction them though. You can also bid for them. And just be with friends, nothing special. But something different we haven't seen before. - Ru's Knowledge :'] The date of the release is of course unknown, but yes- As it has been said before skai, said the update is soon <3 (If you don't know who Skai is he is a Dev and cat king) It's suggested you get a group of people to fight. And to use a mother. Or a lizard, if you don't have any of those pick your strongest dragon. And try to get a bigger group if you're even getting a group. Ice-wheel: a free coin every twelve hours, you can buy coin packages, they will not stack when waiting for the daily coin. so use the coins when you get them. wheel items are same as boss drops. There might be a snowflake quest. Which may be a way to get the egg also. It is not known or confirmed. New elements - Stardust & Lightning, elements they are to be coming in the leisure/Christmas update. It is not known how to acquire these elements. But we will probably find out really soon. Extra info about the update - You won't be able to use normal potions on this dragon. But Mary (Erythia) Made an outcome to this decision - There will be Eye rarity potions, Potions to change your dragons element, Specie changing potions (- Yes this can change the species of your dragon -), A potion to increase growth time, so it grows faster. Colors -> With the starter color pallet | Primary : Dark Blue - Secondary : Light Blue - Tertiary : Whitish Blue | link to latest twitch-https://www.twitch.tv/erythiarblxhttps